User blog:Drkdragonz66/31/Jan/2019/The Enead Emerge!
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Enead Lore Although planet Kasse is known as the new world, there is another name that describes the planet's personality. Eastern World. In Fuyu, which achieved a unique culture in Odyssey has been ruled by Enead, Planet Infu's pupil and child. The mysterious Nine Vivo were given to Enead. The mysterious powers of the noble Bibo family reigns as the strongest force in the Eastern World. Dominating Gonead, the endless gold world of the burning desert. Mysterious heroes with exotic and mysterious charm... Come to the stars with the wind of the desert. Isis, The Desert Tear "The tears of a woman..." Compared to Hatter, who inherited the magic of the most beautiful woman in the desert, Isis may just look like a nice hostess in Enead. However, everyone speaks about Enead with confidence. If you want to win, join her. Although she can not use magic, she can provide miracle blessings to wizards and witches. I promise the mystery of the aphorism. But her true mystery is not a miracle or blessing... it's kindness. Osiris' words are no exaggeration. He killed his brother and tried to force Isis to be his wife... She's just worried about her sister, who says she's in trouble. Is that so? Even Baset(?) cannot resist her. If the desert wind blows by your side, challenge with courage. The goddess smiles at you with her golden blessing. #'Source of Secrets' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Inflicts 8500% damage to one enemy, additionally doing 3276% damage per second for 32 seconds, and increases damage received by the enemy by 247%. Also increases magic and single target damage done to Hellfire Golem World Boss by 247%. These effects can stack up to 3 times. 11.7s #'Bitter Winds of the Sand' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 6375% damage to one enemy reducing their DEF by 30% for 20s, and increases damage received by 60%. Also increases friendly allies damage by 90% for 10s. 6.8s #'Consciousness of Life' (Active 3) Restores 1430% health to all friendly allies every second and prevents 1 instance of buff removal for 14.4s. Also for 30s, increase magic, single target, and boss damage by 82% stacking up to 3 times. 12s #'Our Promise' (Passive 1) For 20s, increase the magic damage of all allies except herself by 327%, stacking up to 3 times. When using 'Bitter Wind of Sands', increase magic damage by 90% against Hellfire Golem, now stacking up to 3 times.(?) 1s #'Tears of Love' (Passive 2) When Isis attacks an enemy, increase her INT by 10% and all allies magic damage by 35% for 20s. Increase magic and boss damage of all friendly allies by 53% against Hellfire Golem, further increasing by 2% per enhancement level. 1s #'Road to Revival' (Passive 3) Increase allied health recovery by 100% and INT by 390%. #'Tears of the Goddess' (Max Passive) Base Increases fixed damage of all allies by 23%. MAXIncreases fixed and skill damage of all allies by 46%, stacking up to 5 times #'Long Knife' (Ult Passive) Base Increases damage over time for 'Bitter Wind of Sands' ULT Increases damage over time from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 157% per second for 20s, stacking up to 5 times. 'Our Promise' now stacks up to 5 times. #'Sandstorm' (Arch Passive) Base Increases damage over time for 'Bitter Wind of Sands' for 20s. ARCH Increases damage over time from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 252% per second for 40s, stacking up to 10 times. Our Promise' now stacks up to 10 times. When using 'The Consciousness of Life', increase friendly INT by 50%, magic damage by 63%, fixed damage by 92% and active skill damage by 92%. Also, increases the buff to magic, single target, and boss damage to 165%, stacking up to 10 times. #'Death by Sand Tomb' (Infinity Passive) Increase the damage over time received by the enemy by 300%. Against Hellfire Golem, further increase damage over time by 300%, magic and single target damage by 100%. Hellfire Golem receives 25% more magic and single target damage per Infinity enhancement level. Increases damage over time from 'Bitter Wind of Sands' by 350% per second for 50s, stacking up to 10 times. This effect also applies to 'Our Promise'. When using 'Tears of Love', for 50s increase her INT by 50%, allied magic damage by 90%, allied fixed and active skill damage by 207%. 'Tears of Love' increases allied magic and boss damage by 240% against Hellfire Golem, further increasing it by 15% per Infinity enhancement level. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks an enemy or recovers friendly ally HP. Osiris, The Sentinel of Death "When you are sentenced, die." Geb, the eldest brother who sealed the fugue within himself, has gone missing. The second eldest, Osiris, was a great commander who led Enead. All on planet Infu's praised Osiris' wise rule and wisdom. A single one, the youngest, did not. Not only is Osiris in charge of planet Infu, but he is engaged to his beloved sister Isis. Baset(?) was jealous and would never forgive. The terrible tragedy has begun. Baset cut the neck of the black Osiris to be an avatar, but before he could take over everything Osiris came back from the world of death. Osiris, who has transcended even death, has defeated Baset with Enead. But why is Osiris heading to planet Kasse to chase Baset while leaving planet Infu? Nobody knows what he saw after death and why he is looking for Baset, but one thing is certain. The death of this world, the life of the new world, and the encounter with the King of Death begins. #'Blessing of the Gods' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 8946% damage to an enemy with the lowest HP, then stuns them for 10 seconds. Additionally, except against Boss-type enemies, applies the enemy with the "Hand of Death" (Tier 2), ignoring immunity and evasion. 7.2s #'Pledge of Honor' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) All enemies, except boss-type enemies, have their Evasion ignored, dealt 471% damage, and cannot receive heals for 10 seconds (Tier 2). If they die during this 10 seconds, they cannot be resurrected. 11.3s #'Justice Judgement' (Active 3) Reduces all beneficial effects by 2 levels, dealing 4550% damage. Also, allied units remove all tier 2 harmful effects and increases Skill damage by 128% and Single-target damage by 135% for 12.7 seconds (Tier 2) 23.7s #'Hand of Death' (Passive 1) Applies the 'Hand of Death' to an enemy, silencing the enemy for 10 seconds (Tier 2) and forcing the enemy to taunt the ally team. Increase allied attack speed by 188% for 10 seconds (Tier 2). Except for those who have revived themselves, Osiris ignores second phase immunity and evasion, and gives the hand of death to any enemy who revived without his permission. 'Hand of Death' cannot be applied to boss-type enemies.+ #'Miracle of the Dead' (Passive 2) Reduces allied received Normal attack damage by 145%, AoE damage received by 150% and all enemies receiving damage by 75%. #'Prince's Authority' (Passive 3) Osiris, himself, reduces received damage by 100% and is immune to death (Tier 2). #'Gift of Death' (Max Passive) BASEIncrease allied unit damage by 85%. MAXWhen allies on the battlefield are killed, Osiris receives all direct attacks from enemies for 15.6s. Apart from this, all allied unit damage is increased by 815% and Melee damage is increased by 746%. 15.6s #'Promise of Resurrection' (Ult Passive) BASEIncrease the damage enemies receive by 146%. ULTExcept for Boss-type enemies, enemies who have revived without his permission have their Evasion completely ignored, removes all phase 2 beneficial effects, and are dealt 50% of their Max HP. Also, they cannot use skills for 15 seconds, and receive 565% damage from damage (Tier 2). This effect is applied through neglecting the Immunity and Avoidance of Phase 2 states. Separately, except for Boss-types, increase the damage enemies receive by 498%. #'Life Reincarnation' (Arch Passive) BASEOsiris' Active Skills reduce his cooldown recovery rate by 2%. ARCH #'Lion's Song' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks an enemy and increases allied unit damage. New League Tier - Exalted After the Weekly Reset on February 4th (KST), highly powerful players will be able to enter into the newest League Tier, Exalted. In addition to the newly added Tier, new/increased rewards will begin as well. Check in game to see the actual numbers (I'm too lazy to make those tables atm.) Infinity Summon QoL The way Bonus Summons work is being changed a bit *Every time you USE RUBIES on the Infinity Summon 10x, you will get a FREE Bonus Summon! (Unchanged) *The Bonus Summon will always reward AT LEAST 1 Infinity Card. (New!) *Each Infinity Card received through Bonus Summon will earn you an Infinity Gem (Purple), when you collect 5, you can turn them in for a guaranteed Infinity Card. Important to note that a Free Summon (such as those from Events), do not count towards this, but can still reward Infinity Cards (as they always have). Most of these changes are buffs to the system when using Rubies. Lunar New Year Special Events Because of the holiday, players will get 3 5x Infinity Summons upon login during 2/3 SUN (KST) until 2/6 WED (KST). Additionally, during this time, from 12:00 - 20:00 KST, the Burning Gauge consumption rate is reduced by 50% Lunar New Year Dice Event Mercades Dice Event has returned from 1/31 to 2/7, where players can use dice gained from Challenger Dungeon to roll dice and gain rewards. Lunar New Year Guild Exploration Guild Exploration is back! It will last from 1/31 to 2/17. It would appear Boss chests have also seen an upgrade. *Odd Floor Boss Chests will earn 1,500 T-Ess Each *Even Floor Boss Chests will earn 5x Random Souls *Floor 15 Boss Chest will earn 10x Random Souls Momo's Special Cash Shop Momo is now opening a special store! You need to buy the items in order. *Stage 1: Won 20,000 Rubies and 1 Random Infinity Card *Stage 2: Won 3 Choice Jewels of Infinite Birth *Stage 3: Won 20,000 Rubies and 2 Random Infinity Cards *Stage 4: Won 3,000 Dragon Buster Pieces *Stage 5: Won 1 Choice Infinity Card Infinity Recall Event Players can recall/reroll their Infinity cards up to 3 times using rubies when gained from Infinity Summons. This lasts from 1/31 to 2/7. Category:Blog posts